


One Acquainted with the Night

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Berlin (City), Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve meet accidentally on purpose.





	One Acquainted with the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Holdiay Exchange. A fill for this prompt: reunion sex 
> 
> This takes place sometime between CW and IW – Steve and Tony are accidently in the same place at the same time.

_I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet_   
_When far away an interrupted cry_   
_Came over houses from another street,_

_But not to call me back or say good-by;_   
_And further still at an unearthly height,_   
_One luminary clock against the sky_

_Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right._  
 _I have been one acquainted with the night._  
~~ Robert Frost 

*

Tony was in Germany to open a new Stark Industries manufacturing facility, one that made some of the computer components for self-driving cars. He had been tied up with the fallout from Sokovia when they’d broken ground, and Pepper insisted he needed to show up for the plant opening. 

He learned enough German to say a few words to the gathered employees, executives and workers from the company, as well as other German movers and shakers, then they cut the ribbon with giant scissors and everyone drank champagne. Pepper was at this side, telling him what to do and say. She had worked tirelessly to bring this about and wasn’t about to let Tony’s loose lips and lack of decorum screw it up. 

Tony was bringing his glass to his mouth for a second sip when he saw him. 

He was different, long hair, beard, dark suit. He looked like one of the many security guards ranging through the crowd at this huge event that had drawn both politicians and businesspeople from all over. 

Rogers! 

He wasn’t able to focus on anything the rest of the day. Pepper was furious with him, and told him so when they got back to their hotel suite later that night. 

“What the hell is the matter with you?” 

“I saw him. He was in the crowd.”

“Him?” Pepper asked, clearly clueless. 

“Cap.” 

“Captain Rogers? You have to be mistaken. He wouldn’t dare come near you. He knows you’d have him arrested.” 

When Tony didn’t answer her, she looked oddly at him. “Wouldn’t you? Have him arrested, I mean?” 

“Oh sure, you bet. Where’s Happy, by the way?”

“Probably in his room.” 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to call him.” He scurried to the bedroom that he was using. 

He and Pepper were together publicly and even engaged, but they seldom slept in the same room nor had any sort of intimate relationship at all. Tony had walled himself off since the fight with Steve. The news about his parents and Rogers’ betrayal had almost destroyed him. He simply could not be close to anyone, not even Pepper.

“Happy, I saw Rogers in the crowd today. Find him. I want to see him.” 

“Is that such a good idea?” 

“Does it matter? I want you to find him.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

*

Steve had to see him, to satisfy himself that Stark was all right. He was pretty sure that no one would recognize him. His hair was darker, dyed by Natasha every few weeks to hide his natural sandy blond. He’d grown a beard and it made him looker older, rougher. He found a dark suit that would blend in with the event security, and he was set.

He was close enough to see that Stark was thinner and seemed to be distracted as the ribbon cutting unfolded. He felt a chill when Stark looked straight at him near the end. He made himself scarce quickly.

Natasha was waiting for him at the tiny apartment they shared. Like Stark, Steve had been deeply disturbed by the events following Sokovia. Where Stark walled himself away, Steve had turned to Natasha for comfort. While they were not in love, they were great friends and their intimacy was freely established with no expectations for either of them. They needed one another, it was that simple. 

“He looks bad, N’tasha. He’s skinny and distracted.”

“Did he see you?” 

“I think he might have.” He shrugged. 

“Will he have you arrested?” 

Steve thought for a minute. “I don’t know. He might. God knows he has the right to be angry and want me in jail.”

“But you’ll see him if he finds you?” 

He looked at her and smiled sadly. “You know I will. You’re one of the few who knew about us. I loved him then and I still do.” 

“You are a sap, Steve Rogers, a silly, lovesick sap, and I hope that it doesn’t bite you on the ass.”

He kissed her cheek. “Me too.” 

*

Happy found Steve the next day. He got a call from his sources; Rogers was at a coffee shop not five blocks from the hotel. Happy hurried to the shop and found Steve sitting in a back corner, drinking a coffee and watching people. 

“Hello, Mr. Hogan.” 

“He has me looking for you.” 

“How is he?”

“Bad, Captain Rogers. I’m not sure seeing you won’t make things worse.”

“He wants to see me?” 

“He says he does.” 

“I’ll meet him somewhere public. I’m not looking to be ambushed.”

“I’ll tell him. How can we contact you?”

“He knows. Tell him to text me a public place and time.”

*

Tony looked at the phone, an old fashioned flip phone. He powered it up and wrote a text. He stared at it for quite a while before hitting the send button. 

_Front of Neues Museum, beside horse, 3pm._

He realized his heart was pounding and his hands were clammy. If sending a message made him this nervous, what the hell would happen if Rogers agreed to meet him? 

The phone buzzed. He took a deep breath and looked. 

_See you there._

Tony didn’t tell anyone, not Pepper, not Happy. He simply slipped out and got a taxi to the Neues. Steve wasn’t there, but he hadn’t expected him to be. He actually didn’t even expect him to show up at all. He stood by the statue, listening to his own heart beating in his ears. 

“You did come.” He knew that voice from a hundred endearments whispered late at night when no one would see or guess that they were meeting. He remembered the very last time they had been together, Steve had whispered “I love you, you bastard,” into his ear as passion swept them both away. It had been the only time Rogers had ever uttered the words to him.

“I’m here.” Tony’s voice came out cold and hard. “I don’t know why.” 

He turned around and Steve stood there. He looked a little older, had a few wrinkles that hadn’t been there before. His long hair and beard suited him, made him look darkly exciting. He wore dark clothing and military style boots. 

“Don’t you?” Steve asked. 

“Is there a place we can go out of the public eye?” 

Steve answered. “I rented a hotel room.”

“Presumptuous, aren’t you?”

Steve didn’t answer, just started walking. Tony scrambled to catch up with him. The hotel was decent but unremarkable. They went up the elevator together and Steve opened the door. The room was simple, bed, nightstand, bathroom. He let Tony step in first. 

“Will someone be looking for you?” Steve asked. 

A thrill shot through Tony at the implication of Steve’s statement. 

“Yeah. I should text Happy. Pepper won’t get it.” 

He pulled out his phone and did just that while Steve locked and bolted the door. There was a bottle of scotch on the nightstand with two glasses. Steve took off his jacket and nodded to the glasses in question. 

“Yeah. Maybe it’ll help me relax.”

“Are you nervous, or scared?” Steve had apparently not considered that Stark might be frightened. Tony was encouraged by that thought. 

“Maybe a little scared. We didn’t part well.” 

“I’m sorry every day for that.” He looked truly contrite. 

“And yet, you don’t come in or offer to sign the accords.” Tony couldn’t keep the accusatory note out of his voice. 

“No, I don’t.” Steve had poured him a drink and poured one for himself. He handed Tony one and held the other glass up for a toast. “Reunions.” 

Tony hesitantly clinked his glass to Steve’s and drank. It was good scotch, pricy stuff. The kind he liked. 

“What do we do at this reunion?” Tony asked. 

“What do you want to do?” Steve’s voice dropped in timbre to a level that Tony knew well, the voice he used when they were together, when they made love. 

Tony set his glass down. He closed the distance between them slowly, as if he feared Steve would disappear if he moved too quickly. Their eyes were locked to each other’s. Steve set his glass down, too, without taking his eyes from Tony’s. 

Tony felt as if someone had removed a barrier. They fell into an embrace, mouths hungrily devouring the other with deep, wet kisses. Tony wanted to crawl inside Steve and stay forever. He also wanted to punch him so hard his head would rattle. He felt need and anger in near exact measures. 

“Fuck! I’ve missed you. Missed this,” Tony told Steve as his hands began to work Steve’s belt buckle. 

Saying nothing, Steve eased him toward the bed. When the backs of Tony’s legs touched the bed, he stopped and finished his work with Steve’s trousers. Instead of touching Steve further, he wrapped his arms around Steve. 

*

Steve’s heart was pounding in his ears. Or was it Tony’s heart he heard? 

“I’ve missed you, more than you know,” he said as he pushed Tony onto the bed. Tony lay back and watched as Steve began to strip him. He worked slowly, trying not to show his need and nervousness, but his hands shook slightly. He knew Stark noticed. 

He unbuckled Stark’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped him, licking his lip when Tony’s cock, covered by his boxers, pushed up through the open zipper. Steve didn’t touch it. Yet. He grabbed Tony’s trousers and tugged them down, helped when Tony lifted his hips up. Tony had slipped his shoes off sometime before he hit the bed so it was easy to slide his clothing down and off. Steve tossed them behind him somewhere, then turned his attention to Tony’s t-shirt. He lifted it and Tony again moved to make removal easier. 

Tony took his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his palm then running his tongue up Steve’ index finger before sucking it into his mouth. 

“God,” was all Steve managed to say. “You never did that before.” 

Tony’s smile showed around Steve’s finger. His hands shoved at Steve’s trousers, pushing them down as Steve used his free hand to help. Steve wanted to hurry. He felt a little desperate, as if Tony might flee at any time. 

Almost as if Stark read his mind, he said let go of Steve’s finger and said, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Steve stood up straight to remove his shirt. Tony stared and reached for Steve, taking him into his hand, using the bit of slick fluid on the head to wet the entire shaft. 

“Fuck,” Steve whispered this time. He thrust slightly into Tony’s hand. 

“You always were so eager. It made me want you even more.”

Steve knew he wasn’t so much eager as he was needy. He needed Tony, had for some time. It was physical, but it was more. He’d lost his home and his place in the world when they had parted. He loved Tony, had almost since the beginning. He’d never been able to say the words but once, after they’d made love. 

“Tony, I -”

“Steve, lay here beside me, close, please.”

Steve moved onto the bed, lying beside Tony, turning onto his side. Tony still had Steve’s cock in his hand. Steve leaned over him and kissed him, taking Tony’s hand away for the moment. He kissed Tony’s cheek then began to kiss and lick pressure points and ticklish spots from his neck and shoulders down his torso. By the time sucked at Tony’s hipbone, Tony had both hands in Steve’s hair. It was long and soft, a lock hanging down over Steve’s face. 

“Your beard tickles,” Tony said. 

Steve’s mouth was just inches from the dark trimmed hair around Tony’s penis. “How many times did I say that to you?” Steve growled then wrapped his hand around Tony as he suckled his testicles gently, sliding his tongue over the sensitive skin. He loved the sound Tony made, somewhere between a whine and a groan. 

Steve stopped, raised his head and looked up at Tony. “I wanna fuck you. Now.”

Tony nodded.

“Lay on your stomach.”

He put one of the pillows under Tony, lifting his ass only a little. 

Tony moved his hand underneath himself. 

“Don’t you dare move that hand yet,” Steve ordered, knowing as he did that Tony would do as he damn well pleased. That was actually part of what he loved about Tony. No none could tell him what to do, not even someone he loved. And Steve knew that Tony loved him; he just wasn’t any better at saying it than Steve was. 

Steve got the lube from the nightstand that he put there from his pants pocket. He poured the cool, clear fluid onto Tony, rubbing it ever so gently at first. 

“You know I won’t break.” Tony looked back at him. 

“Want me to do this?” He slipped one slick finger inside. 

“God, yes and I want more than your finger. I want your dick in me, Cap, and hurry.”

Steve wouldn’t be hurried, though he was as needy as he ever remembered being. He slipped a second finger in and fucked Tony with both fingers as he leaned down and kissed the cheek of Tony’s ass. 

“Now every time I tell someone to kiss my ass, I’ll get hard as a rock!” Tony said.

Steve separated Tony’s legs and spread them far enough apart to get between them. He poured lube in his hand and ran the hand up and down his cock until he was damn near breathless and it was slick and wet. 

He stopped for a few seconds. He’d gotten a little carried away and was too near coming himself to press himself inside that tight heat yet. 

“Give me a sec,” he whispered.

Tony made that sound again. Steve took a few deep breaths and thought of baseball, Winston Churchill and even Nick Fury, but none of those things helped at all. He pressed into Tony, a slow inch at a time until he was fully sheathed inside. Then he put a hand on either side of Tony and began to fuck him slowly. 

Tony was chattering, saying sweet little obscenities to Steve that made it even harder to control his raging lust. Steve let some of his weight rest on Tony as he banged into him again and again. 

“Come on, Cap, it’s all right. We’ve both waited a long time.”

Had they ever! Steve let go all his control, ramming into Tony so hard that the cheap bed frame rocked, banging the wall in a fast, hard rhythm. Tony cried out his name. He felt Tony’s body clinching him hard, and he realized that Tony was coming. He didn’t last long after that, and when release came, he drove deep and stayed there, spilling himself deep inside Tony. 

When he was done, he didn’t get up and he didn’t pull out. He lay on top of Tony, bracing with his elbows on the bed. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck and stretched up so his mouth was close to Tony’s ear. 

“I still love you. Always will,” he whispered.

“I know, Cap. I, uh, I, mm, I love you, too. Surely you knew that.”

Steve gently slipped free and moved down beside Tony. 

“Can we stay here tonight?” Tony asked as he moved into Steve’s arms. 

Steve nodded. 

*

“Have there been others?” Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he had to know all the same.

Steve nodded. “You?”

Tony felt stricken. “Not for a while. Pepper and I – I simply didn’t want to anymore. I lost myself in work.”

“Natasha. If you want to know, it was Natasha. Just sort of happened.” 

“You love her?” 

“Like I do you? No. You’re a once in a lifetime, Stark.” Steve kissed Tony, pulled back and looked into those brown eyes. “You want to talk all night or see if we can manage this again soon?” 

Tony laughed. “Damn supersoldier! I may have to wait a little longer than soon.” 

Steve wiggled his hips against Tony. “I don’t.” 

They didn’t talk any more for a long while, not in coherent sentences anyway. 

The morning came soon. 

Tony woke first and watched Steve sleep. He could still see some of the boy he was long ago in his face as he slept. He still looked young and innocent, even with the dark hair and beard. 

What had his father been thinking? He knew that Erskine had chosen Steve and why, but his father had been responsible, too. Had he felt bad for taking Steve’s innocence and his future?   
Had Steve even had a future? 

He reached his hand out to touch Steve’s dark beard. He loved this new Steve as much as he had the other one, both versions carrying the weight of the world. 

“Good morning,” Steve said in a hoarse voice as he opened his eyes. “I still can’t believe you’re here. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Tony lay on his back and pulled Steve into his arms. Steve put his head on Tony’s shoulder and snuggled close. He closed his eyes again. 

“Rest a while longer,” Tony murmured as he kissed Steve’s dark head. He could carry that weight for Steve for a little while before they had to go back to their own worlds. 

Steve slept while Tony watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaiden for the beta


End file.
